


"A Friend Told Me..."

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempts at Romance from Hanamiya, Divorce Discussion, Good intentions from Kagami backfire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya takes advice from his brother, all it does it make Makoto angry. Well, that and it makes the latter try almost too hard to be romantic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A Friend Told Me..."

**Author's Note:**

> This took me days to write and it's so ridiculous... I love it.

Makoto knew there was something wrong from the minute Tatsuya walked in with a forced smile plastered on his face. It was especially bad seeing as Atsushi had left just ten minutes ago for some out of town thing.

“Makoto...could we talk honey?” Tatsuya asked. Another bad sign, Tatsuya never called Makoto honey unless it was something bad.

“Sure, what do you want to talk about?” He replied glancing up at his husband, no point in avoiding it. Hell, it was better to talk issues out, right? 

“I was thinking about us… meaning you and me specifically. Nothing to do with Atsushi.” Tatsuya sighed, sitting next to Makoto carefully. “We really aren’t in a very romantic relationship, right? Wouldn’t it be better to just get a divorce, be with Atsushi romantically, and just call each other...friends with benefits instead? I mean, we’d still live together and we’d still...” Tatsuya ran a hand down Makoto’s arm. “Be able to have as much sex as you want.”

If he didn’t know any better, Makoto would think he felt his chest tighten at his words. “Alright, we can talk about this then. You need to be comfortable. Just tell me, how long have you been thinking on this?”

“Well, a while back a friend told me he was worried because of how we’re so sexual but not so much...anything else.” Tatsuya began in reply. “He didn’t think you were abusing me or anything, he just thought that us calling ourselves married to be...ridiculous. So he suggested a divorce, he was really convincing...”

A friend? Makoto grit his teeth. Tatsuya wanted to get a divorce because a friend said they should? 

“And did you think about this at all yourself before he said anything?” Makoto asked, jerking away from Tatsuya’s hand that still rested on his arm.

“No, but...Makoto are you angry?” Tatsuya frowned, leaning towards him. 

“I don’t want to talk about this right now!” Makoto hissed.

“Alright, we can talk later.” Tatsuya took a deep breath, turning Makoto to look at him, “Do you want to…?”

“Not in the mood, Tatsuya.” He hissed, pushing the man away.

“Alright...do you want--”

“I want you to make decisions yourself and not let your friends put ideas in your head!” Makoto snapped, standing up. “If you wanted a divorce on your own terms? Fine! You want one because a friend told you you should get one? I’m not going to put up with that!”

“Makoto, he had a point, though.” Tatsuya whispered, standing up as well, “We...we’re really just friends with benefits, right?” 

Makoto let out a deep breath. He needed to do something about this, he couldn’t lose Tatsuya… He could be romantic, he could, he just had to prove it.

He moved past the couch, not saying a word to Tatsuya. Grabbing his jacket and throwing his shoes on, he left. Tatsuya wanted to get advice from his friend? Let him.

Tatsuya bit his lip, watching Makoto walk away. He had wanted to just talk it over and Makoto had seemed willing, to a point. What changed?

He needed to talk to someone…Taiga. Taiga was the one who gave him this idea in the first place, he could help.

Grabbing his phone, he dialled the familiar number quickly. God, he needed to talk to him.

“Hello?” Taiga’s voice came through the phone and Tatsuya let out a shaky breath.

“Taiga...I think Makoto’s mad at me.” He said, “I brought up divorce and it was going well and then he stormed out.”

“Well, he can deal with divorce, he’s a big boy.” Taiga replied.

“I want us to split on good terms, Taiga. For Atsushi.” He swallowed an “And for me,” no reason for Taiga to hear that.

Taiga didn’t reply for a while, in fact it sounded like he was having a conversation away from the phone. Tatsuya frowned, he’d have to teach Taiga manners later.

“Hey, Tatsuya…” Taiga started sounding nervous, “How about you come over to talk about this? It seems too serious to talk about over a phone call.”

“Sure, I guess I can come over…” Tatsuya walked to the entrance of the house, “I’ll be there soon.”

“So,” Satsuki tapped her foot, glaring at her husband after hearing the entire story, “You told Himu-chan to do what?”

“I told him he should break it off with Hanamiya--at least the marriage.” Taiga replied. “I mean, they don’t exactly act like a married couple.”

“But maybe Himu-chan and Hana-kun were comfortable calling each other something like that.”  She replied with a frown. “Hell, if you held one conversation with Hana-kun you’d know he has feelings for him!”

“Yeah, but they--”

“Can we just talk about that fact Makoto’s probably angry at me and even if we talk it over and don’t get a divorce,” Tatsuya took a breath. He still kind of agreed with Taiga, what was the point with no romance? “If he’s angry at me everything will be tense.”

“Alright, well,  I can fix this.” Satsuki said, crossing her arm, “I’ll go see if he wandered back to your house. Stay here for now, okay?”

“Okay…” Tatsuya mumbled. God please let Satsuki be able to do something about everything.

“Hana-kun, we need to--” Satsuki stopped her sentence as she barged into Tatsuya’s house. She had been right about Makoto coming back, but he wasn’t doing anything she’s expected.

Apparently in his “rage” he’d gone shopping for what looked like every cheesy romantic thing he could find along with things Satsuki knew had to be things Tatsuya was wanting.

“Oh.” She finally forced out. “I’ll be right back to say what I needed to.”

She ran back outside, was Makoto actually trying to prove he could be romantic? If so, he was going to need help to make sure it didn’t look half-assed…

She pulled out her phone, sending Seijuurou a simple text asking him to meet her there and she turned around. Time for her to go back in there and try again.

“Hana-kun, we need to talk.” She said, walking in again, prepared for the sight this time. “I hear Himu-chan was told to get a divorce from you by Kagamin, right?”

“Kagami, huh?” Makoto asked, expression darkening. “So that’s the asshole who decided he needed to stick his nose into our business…”

So Makoto hadn’t known Taiga was involved, crap. “Yes, well...I’m guessing that you aren’t about ready to let that happen?”

“What? No, what gave you that idea?” He asked, refusing to look her in the eye.

“You can’t lie when there’s a bunch of cutesy romantic things in your hands and on your kitchen table, Hana-kun, I’m not blind.” Satsuski replied with a sigh. “Honestly, this is almost adorable, you’re trying hard to keep Himu-chan.”

“I’m not trying to--”

The door opened cutting any argument that could have started off before it began. “Satsuki, you told me to--what is all this?”

“Nothing.” Makoto snapped, dropping the bags in his hands.

“He’s trying to prove he can be romantic because Kagamin had to tell Himu-chan a lack of romantic gestures meant they should get a divorce.” Satsuski sighed, rolling her eyes at Makoto.

“That so?” Seijuurou gave a small smile, “That’s almost...cute.”

“No, it’s not!” Makoto snapped, his face reddening. “Go away!”

Satsuki glanced at Seijuurou, her look telling him to record whatever she got Makoto to say next.

“I’m waiting for a call,” He said, pulling out his phone and moving to sit on the couch, “If you need me while you bicker I’ll be here.”

Satsuki sent Makoto a smile, “So, you must really care about Mukkun and Himu-chan to go this far.”

“Yeah, I guess so…” Makoto replied with a sigh, giving up on hiding it all.

“I’m almost surprised, though, you’re going so far for Himu-chan, I mean, you’ll still have Mukkun, right?” She asked, trying to push for more information.

“No, I wouldn’t be able to bring myself to stick around for just Atsushi.” He replied, refusing to look at the pink haired woman.

“Really? You seem closer to Mukkun, though!” Satsuki exclaimed.

“Just because I’m not as close to Tatsuya doesn’t mean I don’t love him as much!” Makoto snapped, turning around and glaring at the woman.

“You love Himu-chan? You love him and you actually admitted it...that’s great!” She laughed.

“I...I didn’t--”

“But, if you really love Tatsuya, wouldn’t you be willing to let him go if he wanted to go?” Seijuurou asked, cutting Makoto off.

“Sure, but…” Makoto took a deep breath, “I can’t bring myself to stand the thought of losing either of them, I’m fucking pathetic.”

“That’s so sweet!” Momoi exclaimed, nodding at Seijuurou, telling him he could indeed shut off the recording. 

“Shut up.” Makoto mumbled, moving towards the kitchen. “Go away, I need to set this up or...something.”

“We can help you! Right, Akashi-kun?” Momoi said, looking to the redhead with a smile.

“We can.” Seijuurou replied, standing up, “I don’t think my call is coming anytime soon.”

“Fine...thank you guys, I guess…” Makoto mumbled. “After you help me set up, just...send Tatsuya back this way, alright?”

Tatsuya walked into the house with a sigh. He wasn’t at all happy about the entire situation.

Makoto was apparently going to spend the night in a hotel, cooling down or something. He felt he should’ve brought it up differently, somehow. At least then Makoto would--

He blinked, noticing a pile of things on the table. Where the hell had it all come from and what was it?

Walking closer he let out a shocked noise. It was flowers, chocolates, little plushies, and a few things he’d been wanting lately. Was Makoto trying to buy him out?

“That asshole...there’s no way he’s not in the house.” He mumbled. “When I find him--”

He froze, seeing a note on the edge of the table. Well, it actually just looked like a piece of paper folded in half.

Picking it up, he unfolded it and let out a gasp. He hadn't expected to see the words “I love you” in Makoto’s neat handwriting in the middle of the page.

He really needed to find where his husband was hiding now.

“Makoto! Where are you?” He called, “Makoto, I know you’re here!”

He moved through the house, peeking in every room, finally making it to their bedroom. Of course that’s where he’d choose to hide.

“Makoto, I’m coming in.” He said with a sigh, opening the door. “We need to talk, right now.”

“Tatsuya...I was hoping I’d have more time before you found me.” Makoto mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

“What’s with all that stuff on the table?” He asked. “Do you really care that much about me? I mean, I’m not Atsushi or anything.”

“That doesn’t mean I don’t…” The other man took a deep breath. “That I don’t love you.”

Tatsuya felt his face heat up at those words. It was one thing to read it, or to feel Makoto tracing it on his back, but out loud? That was...almost too much for him.

“Makoto, why didn’t you just tell me that right away?” Tatsuya asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“I didn’t think you needed to hear it, looks like I was wrong, though.” He looked away from Tatsuya. “Besides it’s embarrassing.”

“So, you really don’t mean it that much if you find it so embarrassing, huh?” Tatsuya asked. “I guess divorce is still--”

“Tatsuya,” Makoto turned back to look at his husband, “Please just…don’t. I wouldn’t be able to...handle losing you or Atsushi. God, I’m so pathetic.”

Tatsuya grabbed Makoto by the arm, pulling him into a hug. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have listened to my little brother about this.”

“Whatever.” Makoto rolled his eyes, slowly returning the hug. “...I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I like this so much, pls bury me.


End file.
